world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
071414jackthiago
02:35 -- galimatiasArguria GA began pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 14:35 -- 02:36 TA: Well hello there! Who might you be? 3=:] 02:36 GA: sahsfoijahoaoim 02:36 GA: paoijweoawnmoijaweoawkmc 02:37 TA: Y'okay? 02:37 GA: -I AM SORRY, IT APPEARS THAT ONE OF THE SEA MONKEYS HAS MADE IT'S WAY TOWARDS THE MAIN COMPUTER- 02:38 GA: -I AM AFRAID THAT JACK IS DEALING WITH THEM AT THE MOMENT, IF YOU WOULD BE SO KIND AS TO WAIT FOR A MOMENT- 02:38 GA: pasojapokm 02:38 GA: pokpaokpokpascaspcsac 02:38 GA: Shit,i'm sorry Hello? 02:39 TA: Hello, have you got your problem sorted? 02:39 GA: Yes yes! I'm really sorry for the sudden call 02:40 GA: It appears that one of my experiments got ahold of the keyboard and managed to smash his way into pestering someone from the main userlist 02:40 GA: I'm really sorry 02:41 TA: That is fine, it is fun to shake things up 3=:] 02:42 GA: I suposse so, i mean i WAS adding randomly selected people to meet, i guess one just never expects "Monkey Smash" random 02:43 TA: It's like the infinite monkeys problem! 3=:D 02:44 GA: What? 02:44 TA: Though the contacted a FAN of shakespeare. :-p 02:44 TA: 3=:P 02:45 TA: they* 02:45 GA: Oh right, the infinite random variable method, not gonna lie, i always tought it was matematically impossible, yet here we are- i'll eat my hat 02:46 GA: Say, now that we've spat into the matematical realm of posibility today, i'm doing a survey, would you like to help me on it? 02:46 TA: No need to consume haberdashery. 02:47 TA: I will gladly help you with your survey! 02:48 GA: Thanks! Who would have tought that the one subject selected by a monkey was the one that was going to actually answer, i've been contacting people at random all day long and so far 37 haven't even answered back with a simple "Hi" 02:49 GA: Look, this is simple, i'm researching the way perterchum users have to select their handles, So far "Hobbies" and "Aspirations" have a lead, granted, only one single person has answered so far, but data is data. 02:49 GA: Say, what is the meaning behind your handle? 02:51 TA: It is an homage to Shakespeare, playwrite./He speaks across time, hence transchronic./He writes allegories as well as acts,/ergo, allegorator. It's simple! 02:51 GA: Oh wow, that's actually really clever 02:52 GA: Even more so considering his love towards wordsmiting and making the most out of a sentence with simple words, truly the best homage there is 02:53 TA: Appreciation appreciated. 3=:] 02:53 GA: So you like Poetry then? Do you write it as well? 02:55 TA: I write in iambic pentameter,/but I do not really write poetry. 02:57 GA: Oh really? I would have guessed that someone with such an admiration towards shakespeare would have given a try to writting, it's not like you're far from being able to, admiring poetry it's the first step to create it right? 02:58 TA: I convey my appreciation here,/That is to say in my own speech patterns. 02:59 GA: Hmmmm, if not poetry, then may i ask, what could possibly entertain someone that finds it easy to actually keep up with an iambic rythm of speech? 03:04 TA: Now that would be telling, mister survey... 3=;] 03:08 GA: What if it had been a survey about hobbies? 03:10 GA: Tell you what, let's make it a simple equivalent exchange, I make experiments with spy gadgets as a hobby 03:10 TA: "I would have said that I read history." 03:12 GA: That's a broad therm, it could be human history, troll history or post-war histor 03:13 TA: Both! 03:13 TA: Or rather, all the histories, heh. 3=:] 03:14 GA: Ohhh that's interesting, most people don't give a flip about their roots, i'm glad to see someone that actually cares 03:14 TA: History is the most interesting! 03:15 GA: It IS right? There's so much to learn! Like, the first contact incident and the negotiations! So many tactical decisions made and so little time to actually ponder them! 03:16 TA: Hindsight is both a curse and a blessing. 03:17 GA: I guess that's why so few people have it, it's a shame really, they should have gave it away like cubans on a birthday 03:18 TA: I'm not familiar with that phrase, surveys. 03:18 GA: Huh, neither am i, i really wonder where did that one came from. 03:19 GA: Alas, i am afraid that i was in the middle of... disposing... of some experiments, it has been a great pleasure Mr..? 03:21 TA: Mister Othello the great grey moor, sir. 3=:] 03:21 GA: Well i'm Mr Survey, please do not hesitate in making use of my services shall any kind of technicall issue arise that you may find yourself in need of help. 03:22 GA: It's the least to do for someone who truly appreciates knowledge 03:22 TA: I appreciate it Mr. Survey, sir! 3=:D 03:22 GA: See ya! 03:22 -- galimatiasArguria GA ceased pestering transchronicAllegorator TA at 15:22 --